


Friends

by PreathIsLife



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreathIsLife/pseuds/PreathIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Ed Sheeran's song- "Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> What happens at 3 A.M. While listening to the song.  
> Something short but with fluff hope you enjoy it.

Friends. 

Tobin Heath and Christen Press were friends.  
At least that's what they both thought. 

Tobin was with Shirley and Christen with Vero. Both believed they had everything they wanted, but they were both wrong.  
Their love lives were falling apart. No one on the national team could understand how hard it was to have a long distance relationship with someone that was in a different country except one another. That's what brought them closer. They confided in one another about each other's relationship and how it was all barely hanging by a thread. 

Christen didn't know when she started falling for Tobin. Someone that is a so "go with the flow" kind of girl. Maybe she needed that in her life someone that could show her different things. After all different is good. Christen recalls the first time she met Tobin it was one of the best feelings seeing Tobin smiling so wide. Maybe that's where it all started or maybe it started when Press saw how chivalrous and sweet Tobin was with her. She knew Tobin didn't do any of these things with any other teammates. Christen thought it was because she was the "new girl" on the the team and Tobin wanted to make her feel welcomed, but as the years went on even more new players started arriving and Christen knew Tobin only treated her like a princess. She never once saw Tobin being as sweet as she was with her to their other teammates. She knew there that her feelings were evolving into loving one Tobin Heath. 

Tobin wasn't sure when it happened either maybe she knew that those feelings where there ever since she laid eyes on one beautiful Christen Press. Maybe part of her reason on moving to a different country was Christen. "Out of sight out of mind." But that thought went out the window once she found out Christen would be playing overseas as well. Tobin in PSG and Christen in Tyresö. 

Tobin now finds herself in the same situation. All her thoughts are blocked by one green eyed beauty. They became closer once both of their relationships had ended and since both decided to move back to the states. With the World Cup just days away Tobin and Christen both know the thoughts of one another have to stay deep in their minds. 

It's a whirlwind. Neither Christen or Tobin are sure when it all happened they just recall its after winning the World Cup and during the victory tour.

Watching sunsets. Visiting one another. Traveling together. Hanging with each others family. Training together. Going out together. Candle lit dinners. Or even taking pictures of one another. 

Christen and Tobin both know that "friends" don't do all that especially the candle lit dinners in very secluded areas that almost makes it seem like more than a platonic relationship. Or when Tobin comes to LA to visit and instead of sleeping in the guest room she sleeps with Christen in the same bed. Both know they wouldn't find themselves doing this with any of their teammates. It comes to the point where the line between friendship and lovers is blurred.

Tobin decides to "man up"and make a move on Christen. It happens when they're in LA at the beach hanging with Morena and Khaleesi. While the pups run around playing with one another. Tobin and Christen are seating on the sand watching the sunset settle. It's a beautiful sight but Tobin knows her sight is better. That view is watching Christen Press with the colors of the sunset hitting her face. 

"You're beautiful," Tobin whispers hoping Christen doesn't hear but sadly she hears a piece of it. Something about being beautiful. Christen thinks to herself.

"What was that Tobs?" Christen asks trying to sound discreet and subtle as she could so she could have Tobin say it again. Truth is she wanted to hear Tobin say it again she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly but it was something in the way Tobin's soothing voice hit her ears that made her fall more in love with the woman sitting next to her. 

"I said that its beautiful Christen, the sunset is beautiful. Chris I've been trying to tell you how I actually feel about you. I don't want to be friends anymore." Christens heart sinks at hearing those words. She's starting to think the worst case scenarios that could happen, but Tobin seeing Christen's face expression quickly recovers trying to ease Christen's nervousness. "I don't want to be friends with you because I want you to be my girlfriend. I want everything with you. I want to take you out on dates. Hold your hand. Kiss you. Hug you. Give you the world. Treat you like a princess everyday. Wake up next to you. Go to bed next to you. Everything about you is beautiful from the minute you wake up to the minute you go to bed. Like I said before, I want everything with you. These past few months with you everything has been perfect. I'm happier that I've ever been and I've never felt safe as I do with you. I'm a homebody without a home. I always thought that "being home" meant a place where you could go and call that home, but for me "home" isn't a place but a person. You're that person Christen. You're my home you always have and always will be." Tobin says. By the time Tobin is done professing her love to Christen.  
Press has tears streaming down her face. 

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Tobin asks. 

"Yes!! A million times yes!!" Christen tries to play it cool but fails miserably. Tobin leans over to kiss Christen as the sun is finishing setting down. This moment is perfect just like the girl sitting beside me Tobin thinks to herself. 

Their kiss isn't needy but soft and passionate both conveying how they feel for one another. 

"I love you," Christen says immediately panicking thinking she just screwed everything up.

"I love you too, girlfriend" Tobin says before kissing her again. Both smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @tobinlover17


End file.
